


Malam Final

by revabhipraya



Category: MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Malam sebelum final, Ben dan Diana saling mengungkap rasa.





	Malam Final

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masterchef Australia © Shine Australia; Seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalam cerita ini semata-mata milik Tuhan YME. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Possibly Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Malam sebelum final, hanya ada Ben dan Diana di rumah kontestan.

Diana tidak memasak malam itu. Ia hanya duduk bersantai di ruang tengah sembari berkali-kali mengatur napas. Perempuan itu tegang, jelas sekali tegang, tetapi tidak berminat menunjukkannya kepada siapa pun.

Ben juga tidak memasak malam itu―yah, jika omelet untuk makan malam mereka tidak dihitung tentunya. Ia hanya duduk di ruang tengah, di seberang Diana tepatnya, sambil membuka-buka majalah otomotif yang ada di atas meja. Lelaki itu tegang, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat melihat itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Ruangan hening. Hanya suara helaan napas Diana dan halaman majalah yang dibolak-balik Ben yang sesekali memecah hening sejak tadi. Ben seolah ingin berkata, Diana juga begitu, hanya saja tidak ada yang mau memulai.

"Di."

"Ben."

Keduanya diucapkan secara bersamaan.

"Kauduluan," putus Diana cepat-cepat sambil berusaha menahan tawa yang akan keluar.

Ben tertawa pendek. "Tidak begitu penting, hanya ...." Pria itu menghela napas. "Aku bahagia bisa mencapai tahap ini, kautahu? Memasak memang selalu menjadi minatku, Masterchef memang selalu menjadi tujuan utamaku, tetapi tidak pernah satu kali pun aku membayangkan bahwa aku akan ada di final. Ditambah lagi, bersamamu."

"Sebentar, sebentar." Diana memutar telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Bersamaku berarti baik atau buruk?"

"Buruk karena kauadalah salah satu kompetitor terkuat di sini," jawab Ben jujur diiringi cengiran kecil di bibirnya. "Baik karena kamu adalah salah satu kompetitor yang kuanggap sebagai teman berharga. Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang kubutuhkan adalah seorang teman untuk menopangku."

Diana membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Lima puluh lima puluh?"

"Tujuh puluh tiga puluh. Tujuh puluh untuk kompetitor."

Keduanya lalu terbahak.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Diana setelah tawa keduanya reda. Perempuan itu melepas kuciran rambutnya.

Ben mengangguk. "Silakan."

"Meski aku tahu ini bukan perpisahan, rasanya aku tetap ingin mengatakan ini." Diana berdeham. "Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku, Ben, di saat aku senang maupun susah. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman yang berharga dan suportif, terutama saat aku sedang tertekan sampai-sampai tidak bisa fokus melakukan apa-apa."

Ben diam, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Diana.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi tentang besok. Sepertinya otakku sengaja lumpuh agar besok dapat tampil prima." Tawa pendek menghiasi kalimat Diana. Ben mengikuti. "Pokoknya, Ben, siapa pun yang menang di final tadi, ketahuilah bahwa bisa melawanmu di final saja sudah membuatku merasa sebagai seorang pemenang."

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Ben. "Aku sudah merasa sebagai seorang pemenang sejak juri mengiyakan masakanku saat audisi."

"Tentu saja, aku juga merasa seperti itu." Diana mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tapi kautahu bukan itu maksud kata-kataku."

"Aku paham." Ben memiringkan bibirnya. "Kita akan tetap menjadi dua orang teman yang saling mendukung, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi besok."

"Ya." Diana mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Jadi ... selamat berjuang?"

Ben membalas uluran tangan itu. "Selamat berjuang, Di. Aku tahu kauselalu menjadi salah satu yang terbaik."

"Kaujuga, Ben."

Keduanya lalu saling mencondongkan badan dan berpelukan, menguarkan seluruh ketegangan yang membebani bahu sampai sebelum mereka angkat bicara. Bicara memang selalu berhasil menjadi solusi untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran, bukan?

Apa pun yang terjadi besok, baik Ben maupun Diana tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka hanya akan berusaha seoptimal mungkin dan berjuang sekeras mungkin demi mendapat gelar yang telah mereka harapkan sejak lama. Tak lupa, mereka juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang menguatkan lawan mereka di meja seberang nantinya.

Besok adalah hari besar, Ben dan Diana tidak sepatutnya menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> "Teh, mereka tuh cocok ya gak sih? Sayang si Ben udah nikah―udah punya anak malah."
> 
> Sepenggal dialog itu adalah dialog yang menginspirasiku untuk bikin cerita ini. Keluarnya dari adikku, [urenishzu](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4753838/urenishzu), yang emang doyan nonton Masterchef entah atas alasan apa. So, Sis, this fic is dedicated for you~
> 
> Karya RPF-ku yang ketiga~ dan entah kenapa selain Goose House, RPF-ku selalu berisi chef dan acara masak (...)
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
